Snow
by Thanes
Summary: Yu heads to a small café after receiving an unexpected text from an acquaintance, which leads to discussions about everything from friendship to cross-dressing.
1. The Apfelstrudel

Yu Narukami couldn't remember the last time there had been so much snow in Tokyo. Snowflakes as big as his eyes were pouring down, and the snow plows were driving at a frenzied pace in a desperate attempt to keep the busy streets functional. Thankfully, he didn't have to go very far as his destination was a small café just a few blocks from his apartment.

"_The Apfelstrudel huh? Never been here before_".

He walked inside, setting off the tiny bell attached to the door that signaled his arrival and was greeted by not only an inviting scent of pastries, but also a young girl who welcomed him loudly with an enthusiastic bow and asked him if he'd eat alone. Yu replied that he was waiting for someone and the girl showed him to a table for two in the corner of the café. Surprisingly, the chairs were two comfortable-looking armchairs and not those plastic ones one would expect to find in a small establishment such as this. Yu took off his white coat and hung it on the nearby coat stand and sat down with a content sigh, listening to the catchy jazz tune playing at a nice volume. So far he really liked this place.

Yu looked at the clock on the wall and noticed he was five minutes late, yet his "date" was nowhere to be seen. He decided to read the text that invited him here in the first place both to pass the time and to try to decipher the reason why he was here.

"_Yu-san, I am sorry for contacting you so suddenly, but I would like to speak with you as soon as possible. Could you meet me at "The Apfelstrudel" tomorrow at three P.M? If my reports are correct, that should be within the vicinity of your apartment, and it is not too far away from my usual workplace._

_Best regards,  
Aigis"_

He leaned back in the chair chuckling softly. He wasn't sure what surprised him the most, the fact that Aigis wanted to speak with him out of the blue or the fact that she relied on reports to find out where he lived instead of just asking him. Even though it had been around half a year since he had last seen her or the Shadow Operatives, he felt like they should know him well enough to at least be able to ask him straight out. Oh well, they always seemed like the kind of people who liked doing things their way, which Yu respected.

After about two minutes Aigis entered the café, wearing an elegant black suit with a red tie which masked her robotic nature quite well. The girl who had welcomed Yu pointed Aigis in his direction and she walked over to him with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Yu-san, it's nice to see you again! Have I kept you waiting for long?" She asked with a small bow.

Yu shook his head. "No no, I just got here myself and I've kept myself busy by eyeing those cakes over there."

Aigis laughed as she sat down. "I'm glad this place is to your liking! I've been here before, and fortunately it is close to where I work and you live, so I thought it would be ideal."

"Yeah about that, you said something about reports? I mean, you had my phone number, couldn't you just have sent me a text if you wanted to know my address?"

"Well, given my…" Aigis suddenly got quiet and looked around, remembering they were in public, but since the café was almost full and the constant chatter as well as the music was enough to make sure people wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying, she continued. "…special abilities, I already had data on you, seeing as you are an incredibly powerful Persona-user and an ally of the Shadow Operatives."

Yu shrugged, thinking that was a logical excuse, although he was humble enough to not refer to himself as "incredibly powerful". "So uh, you've got a bunch of pictures of me in your data banks as well?"

"Searching…" Aigis said, more mechanically than her usual tone. "Yes."

Yu raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Anything interesting?"

"You look remarkably good in a skirt, Yu-san!"

If Yu had been drinking something, he would've most likely spat it out in surprise. "How do you…I mean, when did…" he stammered, much to Aigis' delight as she giggled. "Yeah well, I've always liked my legs. They're long."

They laughed together. Strange, they talked as if they were old friends when in fact they had only met a handful of times during a very chaotic time several months ago. Maybe that was one of the best things about being a Persona-user: no one else could possibly understand what they had been going through, or the power they wielded, which led to their respective groups becoming tight-knit as a result, and when two groups met, there was an immediate feeling of trust and understanding.

That aside, Yu found Aigis remarkably easy to talk to. The girl quite literally didn't have a bad bone in her body, and she also had a nice sense of humor which made her even more approachable.

"I don't know about you, but I could go for some cake right about now. What do you want?" Yu asked, standing up.

"Don't worry about me, I'll get something for myself" Aigis replied politely, standing up as well.

"Nah, if my friends from Inaba were here they'd insist that it was a man's duty to treat a lady and all that, and since you have a photo of…THAT, then I'm sure they could find about this, too."

Aigis sat down again with another beautiful smile. "Part of me wants to say that's sexist, and another part of me is flattered." She teased. "I'll have some hot chocolate with cream, please."

"Coming right up." Yu said with a nod and headed towards the counter, just now remembering that he still didn't know exactly why Aigis wanted to meet him in the first place. He certainly didn't object to joking around with a pretty girl, but if that was all she wanted to do then she wouldn't have sent such an odd text.

"Hi, I'd like a cup of green tea and a slice of strawberry cake for me and a cup of hot chocolate with cream for my friend." He said to the same girl who had shown them to their table.

"Coming right up, sir!" She said happily, getting to work. "Your girlfriend is sooooo pretty! I can't believe she's even human."

Yu almost laughed out loud at the girl's unknowingly accurate remark. "Yeah uh, she sure is something." He said awkwardly instead, briefly at a loss for words.

"Your kids are gonna look amazing!" She continued, putting Yu's order on a tray as he handed her a 5000 yen note. "With her eyes and your legs they'll probably all turn out to be models!"

_"Take note: women love my legs." _Yu thought to himself. "We're not dating, but thank you for the compliment." He said politely, taking his change and the tray and carried it over to their table.

"Yu-san, I believe women find your legs attractive." Aigis commented, taking her cup with a small thanks.

"Yeah it sure seems like it, and here I was thinking it was my manly face and composure that made me so popular." Yu replied without skipping a beat, before he realized something. "Holy crap you heard all that? That's amazing!"

Aigis smiled, but then looked out the window with a wistful look on her face. "Can't believe I'm human, huh…and beautiful children." She all but whispered, stirring her chocolate with a spoon absent-mindedly.

"Aigis-san I…" Yu began, trying to say something comforting, but she interrupted him.

"It's alright. I believe I've come to terms with not being human…" she looked down. "…Still, I can't deny that I think about it from time to time."

"I would be surprised if you didn't." Yu answered, taking a sip of his hot tea before continuing. "I won't pretend to fully understand your situation. However, my friends and I did tell you about facing our shadows, right? The parts of us we don't want to admit are there taken physical form. Just because my friends all eventually accepted their other selves didn't mean their problems and worries simply vanished, it just gave them a starting point from where to start working on living with their burdens."

Aigis stared at him for a few seconds. "You're a very wise man, Yu-san." She finally said. "Thank you, I think I might needed to hear that."

"You're very welcome."

They were quiet for a while, enjoying their treats while listening to the soothing music echoing through the café. It was still snowing heavily outside, which contributed to the relaxed, cozy atmosphere.

"You haven't asked why I wanted to meet you." She stated matter-of-factly, breaking the silence. "Aren't you curious?"

"I am." Yu said with a shrug, putting his small fork on the plate as he finished the last piece of cake. "But speaking from experience, it's usually best to let the one who has something to say go first. Judging by your text, it was something personal; had it been something related to shadows, I imagine Mitsuru-san would've charged into my room to request my aid in person as opposed to asking me out for tea. And since we don't know each other too well, I imagine it's not easy for you to start pouring your heart out, so to speak. That said, I'm more than willing to listen to anything you have to say, and I'll help however I can."

Aigis stared at him again, something she seemed to do whenever she was impressed. It was easy to forget she was a robot, but if there ever was a sign that she wasn't completely human, this would be it.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" She said amusedly, eyes still fixed on him. "It's a wonder the killer managed to elude you for so long."

Yu chuckled. "You pick up a thing or two from being the leader of a pretty smart bunch of people."

"So it would seem." Aigis agreed, before turning quiet once more. "Actually, the reason I wanted to meet you was simply because you remind me of someone very precious to me."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "Did my friends ever tell you about Minato Arisato-san?"

Yu leaned back in his armchair, getting more comfortable as he realized this would be a heavy topic. "Only a little." He admitted. "I got the feeling it wasn't a very happy subject, so I didn't want to tear up any old wounds."

"That would be one way to describe it." Aigis said. "Long story short, he sacrificed himself to keep the world from being destroyed."

He hadn't been expecting a response like that. "Wow…I'm so sorry for your loss, and thankful for what he did even though I didn't know about it until now."

They grew silent once more, although this time the mood was a lot heavier than it had been previously. Aigis stared into her now-empty cup which she clenched tightly with both her hands. Yu found it difficult to even look at her when she was in a bad mood; she was so radiant when she was happy, and she had one of the most beautiful laughs he had ever heard, and now seeing her like this was like a difference between night and day.

"I don't know how I can remind you of him, then. It sounds like I can't compete with someone like that." He said, trying to get the conversation going.

"Well, I heard something about you saving everyone from becoming shadows." Aigis said, seemingly cheering up just a bit.

"Ah, well I guess we just…got lucky?" Yu finished lamely with a shrug, which prompted a giggle from Aigis that lightened the atmosphere. "Although to be fair, we were just chasing a killer; we had no idea we'd run into something like that."

"So what you're saying is you defeated someone capable of turning every last living being into shadows without any preparations? I comprehend."

Yu chuckled. "Trust me, we all almost tore our hair out more than once. You make us sound better at defeating bad guys than we really are. Besides, it sounds like Minato-san finished everything on his own – I had my friends to help me every step of the way, more or less."

"You're too humble, Yu-san." Aigis said with a smile. "I find you incredible."

He scratched his neck awkwardly. "Well uh, thanks, likewise. You seem like such a strong person, and I don't only mean your combat potential."

"Oh…" She said with eyes wide open, clearly not used to praise. "I'm nothing special."

"You really are. Minato-san was lucky to have such a great friend."

Aigis eyes widened again and she started playing with her fingers nervously, which Yu found absolutely adorable – did people actually do that in real life? "W-Well thank you, I hope he felt the same."

"I'm sure he did."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring you here to just complain! In fact, I hardly even understand why I contacted you in the first place! I'm being rude aren't I?!" She said, flustered and waving her hands in front of her as if to deflect any imaginary accusations.

"Calm down, you're not being rude and I'm having a good time." Yu said with a reassuring smile. "And I totally understand where you're coming from. If I lost a close friend and got to know someone who reminded me of them, I would probably have done the same thing."

Aigis bit her lip. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I was being weird and irrational and egotistic and…"

"You're being human." Yu said with a wink. "We're all assholes."

They laughed together again, removing the last traces of the previously heavy atmosphere.

"So why don't you tell me more about Minato-san?" Yu suggested, and Aigis complied.

They talked for hours, not just about Minato, but about Inaba and the Investigation Team, school, hobbies and even the weather as the snowflakes outside eventually stopped falling and the sun set. Hours passed and many people both left and entered the café while the pair remained, paying no heed to the clock.

"…And then they all tried to hit on me." Aigis finished with clear pride in her voice.

"Oh wow, I would laugh at your friends' expense if the same thing hadn't happened to me, Kanji and Yosuke." Yu said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in shame. "What happened next?"

"I ran away to confirm that I had found Minato-san, then I joined the SEES and I believe I heard Junpei-san lamenting me being 'cute but a robot'" She continued, but there was not a hint of her previous melancholy in her voice.

"Well…he was right." He said.

"Yu-san!" Aigis said, putting her hands to her cheeks. "If you keep being so charming I might start blushing!"

"Huh…you can do that?" He asked curiously, not sure if it was an offensive question or not.

She nodded. "I don't understand why they installed a function like that but didn't bother giving me feet, but I suppose no one is perfect."

"To me you're perfect just the way you are." Yu said teasingly, now determined to see if he could make her blush.

"Oh will you stop that!" Aigis said with an embarrassed smile, but her cheeks remained pale. Damn, it's almost like people don't start blushing at every single compliment.

Yu glanced at the clock and realized they had been sitting there for almost four hours. Strange, it felt like they had just started talking, and he had no real desire to part from such pleasant company, but he still had to wake up early tomorrow. His date must've noticed what he was looking at as she, too, stared at the clock in surprise.

"Oh dear! I've been keeping you here for far too long, I'm so sorry!" She said standing up, which marked the beginning of the end of their meeting.

Yu stood up as well and put on his white coat. "Aigis-san, you're too nice for your own good. Relax, I haven't had this much fun since I got home from Inaba, honestly."

Aigis smiled shyly. "That's high praise indeed. I must admit I enjoyed this far more than I thought I would, even though I still don't understand why exactly I contacted you. It has been a while since I just sat down and talked with someone."

They walked outside into the cold winter air, took a deep breath each as one tends to do after having been inside for a long period of time and started walking. However, it didn't take long for Yu to notice that Aigis was walking at a remarkably slow pace.

"You okay there?" He asked, watching her taking several careful footsteps.

"No, I'm really not." She said tiredly. "I'm trying to hide my identity, but walking in shoes when it's snowy outside has proven problematic. Remember, I don't have any feet, and my disguise wouldn't do much good if my shoes came off."

She just had time to finish that sentence before she slipped and fell on the ground, her metallic behind shattering the condensed snow and the layer of ice beneath it with a loud crack, much to the surprise of a passerby.

"Um…" Aigis said, desperately looking for a plausible excuse. "I have a very hard butt which I got from training at the gym."

The man gave her a strange look before walking away at a slightly faster pace than before. Yu laughed heartily while Aigis buried her face in her hands.

"C'mere." Yu said, offering her his hand.

"Thanks." She muttered as she got up and brushed off the snow from her skirt. "As I said, I will never understand why my creators didn't simply give me feet. If I didn't need these shoes I would've been able to walk just fine!"

"Want me to keep holding your hand?" Yu asked innocently.

Aigis was silent for a while before answering. "You really are too charming for your own good, Yu-san. According to my data, that could lead to very awkward social situations and lots of ice cream." She said before accepting his offer.

Yu gave the hand a small squeeze as they started walking again, briefly forgetting it was made of metal. "Ice cream?"

"Entertainment media has painted up a picture of a woman crying and eating out of a large packet of ice cream as the standard reaction to tragic romantic experiences. However, I do not comprehend why it's supposed to be funny." She answered confusedly. "Is the reaction similar for men?"

Yu cleared his throat a little, not sure he was comfortable talking about the subject. "I think most males react like Teddie do when girls shoot him down, but either inwardly or when they're alone."

"Now I feel bad." Aigis said in a not-so-serious tone, holding her hand to her chest.

"Don't. He'll never learn if you go easy on him."

They laughed as they crossed the street that lead to the block where Yu lived. Their pace eventually slowed down as they reached the door that lead to his apartment. They stopped outside and waited in awkward silence, unsure as to how to finish the strange day.

"So…" Yu began, scratching his neck and looking around.

"So…" Aigis mimicked.

Yu felt as if Tokyo had never been quieter.

"Thank you." She said after a while. "I contacted you on a whim, and you listened to everything I had to say without question. You really are a good friend, Yu-san."

"Hey, it was my pleasure. You're the best company I've had in months." He said with conviction, although he felt embarrassed as Aigis' eyes pierced his.

"You are currently blushing." She informed him.

"Huh?"

"I win." She half-shouted victoriously. "And after you tried so hard!"

"Dammit!" Yu cried out in exasperation but without any anger. "I'll win next time though."

Aigis stopped her celebration. "Next time?"

"Well, yeah. We're friends, right? I mean, I know you're probably pretty busy, but I need help with some Christmas gifts, so…" Yu said, hoping he didn't have to ask her flat out.

She tilted her head slightly to the left and smiled. "I'd love to help."

"Cool, cool." He said as he tapped nervously with his right foot. "So I'll see you around?"

"Yes. Good night Yu-san!" She said with a small wave before she slowly made her way down the street.

"Good night." He said, but before heading inside he remembered something. "Will you be alright in the snow?"

"…Maybe I'll just take a taxi."

"It would make me sleep better at night knowing you didn't make a fool out of yourself on your way home."

Their time together ended with them trying to come up with better excuses in case Aigis ever tripped in public again while they waited for a taxi.

_

**Author's note:** so yeah, that was fun to write. I really tried portraying them as getting along well and experiencing some sexual tension, rather than just having them fall in love inexplicably, which I feel ruins a story's credibility.

Oh, and there are probably two things I should point out: yes, Aigis can eat and drink – she does both in Persona 3 and Persona Q – only in Persona 4 Arena does she mention not being able to do that, which is probably just a minor oversight. Also, I know the Shadow Operatives are from Iwatodai, but I imagine their base of operation is in Tokyo; it's never really stated where they do the operating, as it were.

So uh…should this be a one-shot or should I write another feel-good chapter? Sometimes it's nice just writing or reading something positive, even if it is (very) cheesy.

**Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona and its characters all belong to Atlus, please support the official release.**


	2. Oedipus

The mall was full of Christmas decorations which lit up the otherwise unremarkable large building. At the center of it all, near a fountain where people would throw in a few coins and make a wish, was a surprisingly tastefully decorated Christmas tree. Various songs in different languages were blasting out of the store speakers, competing for potential customers' attention at the expense of the employees who had to put up with the same songs over and over again. People of all ages and social classes were looking for a gift to give to someone special in their lives. Yu smiled at the sight of a child probably just below Nanako's age who was holding a candy cane while staring at the Christmas tree as if it were magical.

He was going to meet Aigis again, who had promised to help him with his gifts. It had been over a week since he last saw her, but even though Yu hadn't wanted to seem pushy, Aigis had initiated a conversation via text messages – an area in which she could probably improve, since her first message was something along the lines of "_Hello, Yu-san. How are you and what are you currently doing?"_ which by all accounts almost sounded like an interrogation by texting standards. Nevertheless, they had been keeping a casual conversation going and eventually agreed on meeting up today when they both had the day off.

Yu took out his cellphone to check the time. 11.30 sharp, meaning she should be there any second.

"Yo, what is currently up in this hizzy?" A voice suddenly said in a strange tone, interrupting his train of thoughts. He looked to his left and saw Aigis walking towards him, wearing beige coat with a white muffler and brown leather gloves. While gorgeous as always, that wasn't what caught Yu's attention.

"Er…what?" He asked confusedly.

"Since we were both free today I decided to give 'casual lingo' a try, which might fit better while performing leisurely activities such as shopping. Whacha say, amigo?" She explained with a hint of pride in her voice.

Yu took an involuntary step backwards. "Did you pick up a book about slang from the 90's?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes!" Aigis exclaimed happily, putting her hands together. "Well, technically it included slang from the 60's and forward, but there was an emphasis on the 90's; I assume those must've been exciting times, if you understand what I am saying."

"Um…do you?"

"No, not really." She admitted with a sigh. "It's difficult to speak in a relaxed manner; it seems like people put a lot of effort into sounding 'laid back'."

Yu gave her a pat on the back. "Well, practice makes perfect, right? Although please do me a favor and forget what you read."

She nodded, and the pair started walking while talking about nothing in particular. Both of them looked through the windows of various stores in search of suitable presents to their friends. After a while, Aigis stopped in front of a cosplay store that sold "sexy Santa costumes".

"Oh my." She said in surprise. "I was under the impression that Santa was a jolly, chubby old man, but this skirt seems to indicate he is a beautiful young lady. Updating data base."

Yu unconsciously pulled his collar in discomfort. "Actually Aigis-san, I don't think that…ah…that's a proper Santa costume."

"Are you referring to the fact that the skirt would almost not even cover one's behind?" She asked curiously.

"Pretty much…" He said awkwardly as he tried to leave, but noticed Aigis was still inspecting the costume.

"I see…then people must find it attractive because of Oedipus complex. I comprehend." Aigis said with a nod before moving on.

"_Don't ask what that means don't ask what that means don't ask what that means…" _"What's Oedipus complex?" _"You idiot!"_

"It is when people have lingering, often subconscious thoughts or desires to have sexual intercourse with one's parents. Since a lot of people's parents dress up as Santa Claus, the costume becomes a symbol of parenthood." Aigis explained kindly and unfazed.

Yu stopped and put his hand to a nearby wall and keeled over, feeling sick all of a sudden, not to mention dirty. Aigis rushed over to his side, oblivious to the fact that her explanation was the reason why he was feeling under the weather.

"Yu-san! Are you alright? What happened?" She asked her questions in rapid succession, putting her hand on his back. "I detect an incredible rise in your body temperature, are you getting sick? Do you need to sit down? Should I get you a glass of water?"

"I'll be fine." He said with a small smirk as he laughed inwardly at the absurd situation. "You're never boring, Ai-chan."

She tilted her head in confusion at the sudden remark and change in honorifics, but seemed pleased that he was feeling better. However, once they started walking again she stayed closer than before, and occasionally sent him a quick glance to make sure he was okay. They got a few presents each, such as a Sherlock Holmes novel for Naoto which Yu knew she hadn't been able to find in Inaba and a navy blue blazer for Ken, who Aigis said would appreciate the more mature taste. Since she had everyone's measurements, buying clothes for other people was a simple task for her. Unfortunately for her, one of her friends was a model who had plenty of clothes and beauty accessories, while another was filthy rich. Tough crowd, Yu thought.

"So how about we take a break from all the westernization and commercialization and have something to eat? We've been going at it for a while." Yu suggested, motioning to a few restaurants not too far from where they stood.

"Good idea." Aigis said, although she didn't seem as tired as Yu. "However, I advise you from eating anything that could upset your stomach, considering your earlier nausea."

"Right…so what am I allowed to eat?" Yu wondered, deciding it was best to let her have her way. Besides, her concern for his well-being was touching.

"There is actually merit to the myth that chicken noodle soup can help out with a cold." She began. "The hot broth prevents dehydration and maintains moisture in nasal canals, while chicken contains cysteine, which helps thin mucus in the lungs. You could spice it up with some ginger, which is helpful for keeping your stomach calm and soothing nausea. Tea is also a good idea, while bananas and citrus fruits should be consumed if you feel like a snack."  
"Wow…" Yu said in a surprised tone. "I think I actually learned a lot. You sure are knowledgeable, Aigis-san."

"It comes with the territory of being mechanical, I'm ashamed to admit." Aigis explained modestly. "Also…Yu-san." She continued hesitantly, playing with her fingers not unlike how she had done back at the café.

"Hm? What's up?"

"You know, you called me Ai-chan earlier."

"I did? Oh, I'm sorry, was that rude of me?" Yu said apologetically.

"No I just…sort of enjoy that nickname, so feel free to use it." She said with a shy smile. "It sort of makes me feel more like I'm my own person, with my own personal relationships."

"Well, you are." Yu told her with conviction. "Besides, it's easier to say, not to mention cuter."

"And now your casual flirting begins, I see." Aigis said, although she clearly didn't mind it. "I'm impressed it took you almost two hours before you started."

"Sometimes it takes a while before you can get it going." Yu said, not realizing how he had phrased it until the words were out of his mouth, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that happens to everyone." She said with a straight face, before heading off to the restaurants, leaving Yu behind wondering whether or not she was playing with him.

They found a small sushi restaurant where Aigis made sure they served soup. The conveyor belts were filled with small trays, carrying sushi rolls, hot meals and desserts to the nearby tables. The black screen that was meant to give the chefs some resemblance of privacy didn't block vision completely, and the pair was able to see that they were working relentlessly. They sat down behind potted bushes that were meant to give them some semblance of privacy before Aigis went through the menu; Yu had been prohibited from ordering for himself.

"I believe I'll have some shrimp." Aigis said after a while just as Yu finished pouring them their tea.

"And apparently I'll have soup." Yu said in a mocking tone. "I'm not even sick!"

"You can never be too careful." She explained sagely, putting the menu away and used the touch screen at their table to place their orders. While waiting, Aigis decided to pick up a pair of chop sticks and practice, something Yu wondered about until he noticed that she managed to snap them in half with seemingly minimal force applied.

"I'm glad you can eat sushi with your hands…" She said skeptically, looking her hands as she let go of the now-useless pieces of wood.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Yu said with a laugh, looking at the remains of her chopsticks. "I never knew you had trouble with your own strength like that."

"Only when it comes to finer movements like when using chopsticks." She informed him, grabbing a second pair which lasted a little longer. "Don't worry, it's not like it affects my everyday life too much, although I must admit to having a preference for using western utensils."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever cook you something." Yu said with a smile, taking a sip of his tea.

She perked up. "You can cook, Yu-san? That's not a very common skill amongst men in Japan, according to my data! Who taught you that?"

"Ah well…" He scratched his neck as he usually did when he got embarrassed. "My parents aren't home that much so I sort of had to learn to take care of myself from a young age. I'm nothing special though, just average."

She smiled sympathetically. "Given your modest nature, I assume you're more talented than you give yourself credit for. And I just might take you up on your offer someday." She continued with a wink, before turning to their screen which signaled that their order was on their way, causing her to miss Yu's baffled reaction. And she thought he was good at flirting!

The screen at their table played a little tune to notify them that their food was on its way. Aigis had ordered two plates with two rolls of shrimp and avocado sushi on each, as well as a chicken noodle soup for Yu. They took their respective plates and Yu started eating immediately while Aigis was contemplating whether or not she wanted to admit defeat and use her hands. In the end, she decided to give chopsticks one last try; she picked up her sushi slowly as her hand trembled noticeably, but in the end she managed to get the entire thing into her mouth.

"I did it!" She said after she had finished chewing, stretching out her arms in celebration. I believe a high five is in order.

Yu smacked her hand with enthusiasm. "Great work, Ai-chan! Let's celebrate by letting me eat some sushi!"

"No." She stone-faced immediately. "Oh! I forgot your ginger! Do you want me to ask for some?"

"Will it make you feel any better if I eat it?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, please."

She placed her order on their screen and then went back to eating, although this time she used her hands, presumably because she didn't want to risk ruining her previous victory with a shortly-followed failure. The ginger arrived within seconds, and Aigis took it upon herself to make sure Yu got a healthy portion of it into his soup.

"You're such a kind-hearted girl." He said with a gentle smile as she put away the tray.

"W-What?" She asked as if she had been scared. "Where did that come from?"

Her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"And now you're blushing, so I guess I won today, huh?"

"What?!" She burst out in a voice much louder than usual. "I-I'm not blushing, I'm just trying to process your sudden compliment so my systems are overheating! You haven't won yet!"

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that." Yu said with an obnoxious smirk as he took a sip of his now ginger-filled soup. "We're even now though; best two out of three?"

Aigis narrowed her eyes at him. "I will show no mercy."

"Big talk coming from someone who just used the worst excuse ever for blushing."

"Why you!" She began, but couldn't find an appropriate defense, so she just pouted and went back to eating.

They soon finished, went to the register where Aigis insisted on paying for them both since Yu had paid for their café visit and exited the restaurant. They looked around for more gifts for a while but found nothing of interest, so they decided to call it a day and continue looking separately some other day. The roads outside were plowed well, so Aigis shouldn't have any difficulties walking home on her own today, and Yu was secretly a bit disappointed he wouldn't have an excuse to hold her hand. She didn't seem to mind, however.

"I can walk properly on my own!" She exclaimed in an adorable celebratory tone which reminded Yu of her success in using chopsticks.

"Guess I won't have to keep you company while we wait for a taxi, then." He said with a chuckle, putting his hands into his pockets. "So when will I see you again?"

Aigis put her finger to her chin. "I believe someone offered to make me dinner, and it would be terribly rude of me to turn him down."

"Yeah? I hope he's as good a cook as you think, and that he can deal with the pressure."

"He's nothing if not calm and collected, so I'm sure he'll be just fine."

They laughed a bit at their mutual silliness, both a bit unsure as to how to finish their pleasant day.

"How about celebrating Christmas together?" Yu asked before he had finished thinking about it, only realizing what he had said once the words were out of his mouth. Celebrating Christmas together was an intimate thing, but he had no real plans, and he really liked Aigis' company, so maybe it wasn't such a strange idea after all.

"Oh." She said, eyes wide once again. "I…believe I'm free that day, yes…and it would be nice with some company…" She continued nervously, playing with her fingers while not meeting Yu's eyes.

"Then it's a date." Yu said happily, turning around to leave. "I'll see you then, Ai-chan!"

"Right, bye…" She mumbled, looking at him as he made his way down the street. Thinking she still had some time left on her day off, she decided to look for a proper gift for Yu.

_

**Author's note:** I tried basing the sushi restaurant on the one I usually ate at when I briefly studied in Japan.

I've heard from several people that Christmas in Japan is basically a time where people hit on each other like crazy, comparatively, so Yu's idea is rather flirtatious.

I have no idea why I'm writing a Christmas story now of all times; that wasn't my original intent. Then again, I first watched Love Actually in the middle of summer, and I love that movie, so maybe it doesn't matter.

Too cheesy? Should I continue this aimless little story? The next part will probably be the last, if that's the case.


End file.
